Love is Blind
by The Demon of Wrath
Summary: JakotsuxOc Jakotsu falls for Kagome's cousin. Thing is, everyone thinks Kyo's a boy! Will Jakotsu still love her when he finds out? First story! rated m for language and possibly later badness. ON HIATUS
1. Kyo: Meeting the gang!

Name: Kyoko

Alias: Kyo

Age: 20

Gender: Female (appears male)

Other: Is Kagome's older cousin. Works at a gay bar.

-Start-

I sat with Kagome on her couch grinning. I played with her hair smiling as she told me about the feudal era. "My my Kagome, sounds like you've been having all sorts of fun." I said with a chuckle.

"It's really weird Kyo-kun." She said with a sigh. "I wish you could come with me. So you could meet Sango and Shippo."

"Well why can't I? You use those shard thingies to go back and forth. So why can't I use one to go with you?" I asked logically. ((Seriously I've been wondering if this is at all possible and I think it should be.))

"We could try. Come one I'll help you pack a few things. We'll be able to bring so much more stuff if you come along." Kagome said with a grin. I nodded and we went up to the guest room where I was staying. I grabbed my duffle bag and put my brush, clothes, mirror, and eyeliner collection in it. We went to the kitchen and shoved ramen, pocky, chips, ponta, ramune, and yan-yan. "I'm sure Shippo will love all these snacks." Kagome said. I nodded and slipped a belt on.

"Well lets go." I said with a grin. I grabbed a few dog biscuits for her friend. "I wanna tease your pup." I grinned viciously.

"Alright. Let's go." I nodded and left a note for aunt and grandpa. Kagome gave me a jewel shard and we jumped through the well together. We came out and walked to the Edo village. "This is so exciting Kagome!"

"Calm down Kyo." Kagome said with a giggle. I held my father's katana at my side humming Mr. Brightside. "Oh my god. Our song!" She grinned.

I nodded and held her hands. "I'm coming out of my cage and I've doing just fine."

She grinned as we walked into the village and to Lady Kaede's hut. We ran into two people and a kitsune. "Hey guys. This is my cousin Kyo."

I gave a nonchalant wave, hands in my brother's jeans, and my chest hidden by the bagginess of my shirt. "Wow Kagome. He's really cute."

I blushed a bit and scratched my cheek. "Thank you Miss Sango. Hearing that from you truly means a lot." I gave her a soft smile and she blushed a bit.

Kagome looked at me, knowing that until they figured it out themselves, I would never tell them my true gender. "Is he why you stayed longer than usual?" Miroku asked.

"Hai. Kyo came so unexpectedly and we've been catching up. Kyo works at a gay bar. So watch out Miroku." Kagome teased.

"Kagome. You know I swing both ways. Though Miroku is kind of cute." I said with a wink to the monk.

He went pale and hid behind Sango. "Kyo you have to stop scaring everybody." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Fine fine. . . .Shippo would you like some yan-yan?" I asked taking two out of my bag. Both with chocolate in the other side.

"What's yan-yan?" He asked accepting one.

"Try it. It's really yummy." I said with a grin. We sat there on the ground eating and smiling. "Kagome where's Inuyasha? I want to give him a treat."

"Inuyasha went off to kill a weak demon who was attacking a nearby village." Miroku said.

I nodded with one of the biscuits sticking out of my mouth cutely. "Arigato Miroku." I said.

-Two Hours Later-

Inuyasha returned and saw me hugging Kagome and us laughing. "Kagome who is this guy?" He demanded angrily.

"Inuyasha this is my cousin Kyo." Kagome said.

"Relax ok? I don't see why you're so mad anyway. Especially when you have that dead clay whore Kikyo." I snapped. "Mine." I said possessively holding Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome sat him. "Leave Kyo alone Inuyasha!" She said angrily. I looked at her and smiled. We left all left to hunt shards, the one Kagome gave me imbedded itself in my hand. I told Kagome quietly. "It's ok. Now you don't have to worry about losing it." She said with a grin.

"Thanks Kags. Now to celebrate with ramune." I said and opened a bottle of bubble gum ramune. Inuyasha let out a growl. "What's up pup? Whatcha smell?" I asked.

Inuyasha glared at me. "Graveyard dirt."

"The band of seven?" I asked Kagome who nodded. "Sweet! But I thought they were all killed again?" I was confused now.

"Looks like they were brought back. But by who I wonder?" Sango asked. I shrugged and drank my drink, not really caring.

A guy with a braid, a girl, and a normal looking guy. "Wait. I thought all of the band of seven were guys? Not that I'm complaining cutie." I winked at the girl.

"Uhm, Kyo, that's a guy." Kagome said with a small laugh.

"Got yourself another idiot eh mutt?" Braid-man asked.

"Hey can I help it he's one hott looking chick?! Seriously I'd hit that in a heartbeat." I sent another wink to the okama.

He blushed and looked at Braid-man. "Oh big brother can we keep him? He's so cute!"

"Thanks hott stuff." I said with a blush of my own.

"Alright Jakotsu. You can have him." Braid-man said.

"Whoa there Braid-man. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with my little cousin." I said, gesturing to Kagome.

"Hey zombie, take him. I've had enough of his stupidity." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said angrily. "SIT BOY!"

I laughed as Inuyasha ate dirt. "Man I wanna learn how to do that!" I said clapping excitedly.

"Come on Kyo, we should probably hide you." Sango said.

"Aw but I want to fight. I haven't gotten to use my katana since I got here." I whined.

"You want to fight eh? Ok. You and me. I win you come. You win you decide." Braid-man said.

"Wow . Is it just me or did that sound slightly kinky?" I asked with a laugh.

He held up a halberd and smirked. "Let's go you."

"I have a name you know. It's Kyo. Now use it." I growled, taking out my katana. I blinked as it glowed a light purplish white. "Kagome what the heck?"

"That looks like what Kagome's arrows do. Interesting." Miroku mused to himself.

"Meh. So long as it kicks his ass I'm good." I grinned and lunged at Braid-man.

-After fight-

I panted heavily on my knees. Braid-man was fairing little better than I. Kagome rushed to my side and looked at the man. "Bankotsu. You won. You can take Kyo with you, or you and your group can stay with us until Kyo's done healing. I'd rather prefer it if you all stayed with us and traveled with us. Kyo's not very easy to deal with when hurt."

"Oi what're you talking about Kagome?!" I snapped. "I'm a very pleasant person all the time!"

"My point proven." Kagome said with a sigh.

"We'll stay right big brother?" Jakotsu asked with a cute pout.

"Sure Jaky." Bankotsu said with a sigh.

"I'll make sure Kyo's wounds are tended to." The normal one said.

"That's alright Suikotsu." Kagome said with a smile. "I've got it. Inuyasha can you carry Kyo to the nearest hot spring?"

Inuyasha grumbled but carried me. He sat me on the edge of the spring. "Thanks buddy." I said with a grin. "Now go Inuyasha. I don't like being watched when I'm undressing."

Inuyasha left and Kagome came and helped me. She helped me bathe and dressed my wounds for me. She helped me into another baggy boy outfit. She helped me back to camp. "You shouldn't have been so reckless." She chided.

"I know Kags. Next time I'll be more careful." I said with a grin. I sat on the ground beside Jakotsu and smiled. "Hey Jakotsu." I smiled.

"Kyo! You're ok!" He hugged me carefully around the shoulders.

"Not completely Jakotsu. Thank you for worrying though." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jakotsu blushed and nodded. We ate dinner and I fell asleep with my head against his chest.

Angel: WOO!!!! Chapter one done!


	2. Kyo's a WHAT?

oh by the way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters except Kyo.

-Start-

Kyo woke up the next morning and stretched lazily. She winced and quickly remembered the fight with Braid-Man yesterday. Sighing she got up and limped over to Kagome and dug through her bag. She pulled out her mirror and eyeliner, quickly putting it on. She took out her cover-up and masked the bruise on her cheek. This one not caused by Jaky's big brother. She put her make-up away before noticing eyes on her. She turned and saw said big brother. "Hello." She said, wincing at out rough her throat was.

The corpse walked over to her. "Why are you covering up that bruise?"  
Kyo winced, wishing he hadn't noticed. "Occupational hazard, I work at a bar and a lot of people there would murder the person who caused it." She murmured.

"I know I didn't get your face." He said, inspecting the face of Jakotsu's new toy.

"Exactly _you _didn't." Kyo said softly. She stood and walked off, her hands buried deep in her pockets, not caring about her wounds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour passed before everyone else woke up and two people looked worried. "Big brother, where's Kyo-kun?" Jakotsu asked as he looked around.

"He went for a walk." Bankotsu told his favorite person.

"You idiot! Kyo doesn't know the area! What if she gets hurt?!" Kagome ran off with Shippo to find her cousin.

Everyone was shocked at finding out Kyo was a girl.

"Kyo.. is a girl?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyo sat by a river, tracing designs on her father's sword. "Tou-san.. What should I do?" She murmured softly.

Kagome walked over and wrapped her arms around the older girl. "Never run off like that again you hear me?"

Kyo looked at Kagome and smiled a bit. "Of course, whatever you say Gome-chan."

The two girls sat there for a while before heading back to camp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well everyone that's it.. I know its short but i promise the next chapter will be longer!!

Forever yours,

Angel of Lust


	3. Action and Reaction

-Start-

The two cousins smiled as they entered the camp. "Why did you two lead us to believe you were a boy?" Inuyasha growled in Kyo's face.

"I never said I was a boy. If it made you sleep better at night thinking I was, who was I to pop your bubble pup?" Kyo asked in a bored tone.

Inuyasha growled and went to tackle the cross-dresser but Kagome sat him. "Kyo has to act like this. It helps her get tips at work. It doesn't bug her because she goes both ways. Boys, girls, it's all the same to her."

Jakotsu glared at Kyo. "I hate women, why didn't you tell me you were one of those disgusting things?"

Kyo's eyes filled with tears. "You sound just like him! I thought you were sweet but I guess I was wrong!" She ran off crying.

Kagome slapped the Drag Queen. "You prick! This is why she doesn't tell anyone or get involved! Now she'll never come to visit me or worse!" She glared before running after her injured cousin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyo was in Kaede's hut getting tended to. "But baa-chan, I can't tell them that!"

Kaede looked at Kyo disappointedly. "Ye must child. It will do ye some good."

Kyo pouted and rested her head on the old lady's shoulder. "Maybe one day but not today."

Kaede nodded and let Kyo sleep where she was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jakotsu meanwhile was staring at the ground. _Him? Him who? Why is this bugging me? I knew the woman for a day – less even! Why do I care?! _He scowled.

"Hey Jaky, you ok?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu nodded with a smile. "Of course big brother, why wouldn't I be?"

The young leader looked at his friend. "Good, because that Kyo girl, she's no good. She was covering up a bruise that she got. I didn't give it to her, but even so, a fighter doesn't hide their wounds."

Some realization stuck Jakotsu. _Whoever this he is.. He must have hurt Kyo.. Gah! Why do I care?! I don't! _

Bankotsu watched his friend, hoping he would get over his hatred of women. That Kyo person could change his best friend for the better. "Well let's go, we really have no reason to stay here right?"

Jakotsu looked to Bankotsu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome sighed happily when she found Kyo, though how her cousin got all the way to Kaede's village so fast was a mystery to her. It took her a while, and she was riding on Kirara's back.

Kyo was lying on her back on the porch thing of Kaede's hut, a leaf on her nose. "Kyo! What did I say about running off like that?" Kagome demanded, hands on her hips.

"Sorry Kagome. Just had to get away from Jakotsu you know?" Kyo looked up at her younger cousin. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Kagome gave a sigh and wrapped her arms around Kyo. "I know Kyo." The two got on Kirara and headed back to camp once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm positive big brother." Jakotsu said, eyes hard.

"Well, you know I'll always support you're decision Jaky, no matter what it may be."

"Thank you."

It was then that Kirara landed and the girls got off. Kyo looked to Jakotsu before heading to her duffle bag and grabbing some pocky. She sat with Shippo eating chocolate flavored while he ate strawberry. She laughed some before clutching her sides hissing. "Gome-chan!" She whimpered.

Kagome went over and shook her head. "Kyoko Yukijima! What have I told you? You can't just do whatever you want when you're hurt."

Kyo stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "If I listened to that advice you would never learn any medicinal tricks!"

Jakotsu looked to his braided friend. "I'm positive. I've made up my mind."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! What's Jakotsu's decision? Has he decided to stay or go? Has curiosity gotten the better of our favorite transvestite? What secrets does Kyo's dark past hide? Why am I asking you these questions?

Kyo: because you're bored?  
A.o.L.: Neh, so mean Kyoko.

Kyo: Yeah, yeah. You know you love me Angel-chan.

A.o.L.: You're lucky I do or I would never have updated.  
Kyo: Meh, you only finally updated because somebody told you how to.

A.o.L.: Could have kept it how it was..

Kyo: ah but it helps you avoid ending all your other stories your working on though.

A.o.L.: Eh.. true.. Kyo-chan do we have any pocky left?

Kyo: you ate it all Angel-chan

A.o.L.: T-T life hates me..

Kyo: Well everyone review! It motivates her!

A.o.L.: Or ship me pocky!

Kyo: Pocky for chapters?

A.o.L.: Authors have asked for stranger things..

Kyo: True.. Well then review (or give Angel-chan pocky) and she'll update when she can. This one only came out so soon after chapter two because she was excited about posting chapters.

A.o.L.: She knows me so well.. By the way Kyo is not based off of me.. And this Author's note is really long..  
Kyo: trying to make the story seem longer?  
A.o.L.: Nah just like talking to you Kyo-chan. (**grins and hugs the crossdresser**) Oh and by the way.. My new avvie pic thing.. That's Kyo as both genders.. BYE EVERYONE!!!  
Kyo: Later!


	4. Going Home And Kai

Kyo sat under a tree, wondering why Jakotsu and Braid-Man were still here. She sighed softly and hugged her knees to her chest, not caring how much it hurt. She pulled out a box of chocolate pocky and began to slowly munch on it.

"Kyo, let's go." Kagome said as everyone was packing up to leave. Kyoko nodded and puts her things away and held her box of pocky close as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Kagome stared at her cousin sadly, wishing she could help her somehow. She looked to the heart breaking drag queen from hell and went over to him. "So, are you going to continue traveling with us or are you going to leave?"

"We are going to travel with you. Jakotsu has been thinking and he seems to have made up his mind." Bankotsu said to the young priestess.

Kagome stared the girlish boy down. "If you hurt her again, I will kill you again and again and make sure you never come back."  
Jakotsu nodded quietly and they followed the gang, Kagome going up to her cousin and smiling softly. "Kagome-chan.. Why are they following us?" Kyo asked softly.

"I don't really know, but I told Jakotsu if he hurts you I'm going to kill him, and he _won't_ be coming back this time." Kagome said evenly. Kyo smiled softly and hugged her baby cousin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A week later**

Kyoko was healed up rather well and it was time for the girls to return to Kagome's house, and Kyoko had to get back to work so they could pay for some supplies. "We'll be back in two weeks!" Kagome chirped happily.

Kyoko hugged Sango and Shippo. "Behave Shippo. Remember what I told you ok?" Shippo grinned wickedly and nodded. "Good, and remember to follow my instructions to the letter."

"Aye, aye captain, I will." A little salute from the fox demon child and another hug to him.

"Good now I must be going. See you later my friends!" She jumped into the well, followed by Kagome.

**One Month Passes**

Kyo smiled to herself as she quit her job. With all the money she had saved up in the bank she was set for life. Especially since her diet consisted of pocky, ramen, and ramune.

She was finishing up another night at the bar, joking with many of the regulars and having drinks bought for her when she saw him. She twirled her hair around her finger, a nervous habit many recognized. She said she was going on break and the other bar tender nodded, not caring since it was a pretty slow night. She went out back and lit up a cigarette. She closed her eyes as she took a drag.

"You seem to be doing pretty well Kyo. Guess I ought to be fixing that huh?" Her eyes flew open and there stood her ex-boyfriend. "Miss me?"

Kyo squeaked and ran off, dropping her cancer stick. She was grabbed and the cigarette was put out on her arm, burning through her favorite shirt. She cried out. "Stop it! Let go of me!"

He threw her, effectively breaking her elbow. "Now listen and listen good. I'm out of jail and you are in a world of hurt for putting me there." Kyo nodded, knowing this day would come. "Good. Disgusting woman." He kicked her in the ribs and left her in the dark dank alley.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyo stumbled home, coughing up blood. She curled up on the couch and Kagome ran in. "Kyo! What happened?"

"Oh just another bastard Kagome don't worry about it." She gave her sweet cousin a smile before coughing up more blood.

An ambulance was called soon after.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyo woke up the next day in her hospital bed, and surprisingly enough Jakotsu was at her bedside, dressed like a normal modern day male. "Oh Kyo-chan I was so worried when I heard!" His arms flew around her. Kyo just laid there shocked beyond belief.

"I told him it wouldn't be a good idea to visit, but men never listen do they Kyo?" In the door way stood her ex. "I met him on my way here."

"That's good to know. Now please remove him from my person." She said softly.

"Gladly. Can't see why anyone would want to touch a disgusting woman."

"Kai.. please.. not right now." She spoke softly.

Kai looked down at her and nodded. "Whatever you say." With that said he left with a smirk.

Jakotsu looked between the two and realization dawned on him. "He's the one you were talking about isn't he? The one you said I sounded like?"

Kyo winced and nodded. "My ex. He wasn't entirely pleased when he found out I was a girl. I was walking out of the bar and he saw me. Talked to me. I had to keep up my image as a guy since I was ten feet from the building, and I didn't have a chance to tell him. He was so mad when he found out. This is nothing compared to what he put me through before."

Jakotsu was shocked and appalled. "He did this to you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wasn't that lovely?

Kyo: Not really.

Angel: aww but Kyoko-chan I thought the ending was nice.

Kyo: doesn't matter what you think. Only what the readers think.

Angel: Kyaaa angel is so mean *sniffles*

Kyo: review so she'll shut up


	5. Decisions and Inner voices?

Kyo winced and looked away. "Yeah, he did this to me, but like I said, this isn't so bad."

Jakotsu closed his eyes. He was growing too attached to this girl he me just a few months ago. He didn't like it. _Maybe I should head back to my own time and tell big brother we should move on. Get this girl out of my head. I'm not acting like myself and it's all her fault._

Kyo looked at him. "Go home Jakotsu-san. You don't belong here, and quite frankly I don't need you here." Sure the male was fun, a great fighter, and dressed spectacularly, but he didn't like women. So she saw no reason for him to stick around.

Jakotsu looked at the battered woman before him. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Kyo nodded and looked out the window. Jakotsu walked off and went back to the priestess's house. There he went into the shrine and jumped down the well. He blinked when the light from earlier didn't appear. He climbed out and tried again. _Am I stuck here? What the hell is going on?_

Kyo was just lying on the bed, glad that Jakotsu was gone. She bit her lip in thought, wondering if she should just go through the FTM transition* like she was planning before she met Kai and Jakotsu. She never really felt like a female, which is why at a young age she would dress like a boy and had everyone call her Kyo instead of Kyoko. She sighed softly, closing her eyes. _Maybe I'll ask Kagome. I mean, I have enough money to go through with it; I'd just need to stay here and not go to the feudal era for a while. Well, a year. Hell, I could stop going to the feudal era all together. _

She smiled to herself. This was her time, she wasn't the reincarnated priestess, she didn't have to keep going back to fix any Jewel. Her smile slipped off. She would feel better going though. To make sure Kagome was safe. **Yeah, keep telling yourself that Kyo. **

_Who the hell is this?_

**Who do you think? I'm your inner you!**

_Ah hell. Fuck off, I don't need you!_

Her mind was silent for a while, causing Kyo to sigh with relief. The mysterious voice was gone.

**Guess again! You can't get rid of me! I'm you!**

_Why does my inner voice sound like the drummer from that band Damian** likes?_

**Stop asking questions and accept that you like that crossdressing man!**

Kyo ignored the voice and decided to take a nap. She would talk to Kagome and see what she thought about Kyo transitioning. It wouldn't be any different for the young woman. Hell, who cared what her family thought. They'd just have to get used to the idea.

DoW: hey everyone, it's I, the former Angel of Lust. Yes I decided to post this mini-chapter. I had a bit of inspiration! So yes things in the chapter that might confuse your poor minds!

_***FTM Transition(ing) is Female-to-Male transitioning and is when a girl is going through the process of becoming a guy. This is usually done by transgender folk – people whose gender identity is different from the gender they were born as. Kyo always felt she should have been born a guy, and has thought about transitioning in the past, and is now thinking about starting testosterone treatments and getting the various surgeries. **_

_****Damian, is actually my friend's alter, well one of them. He has Dissociative Identity Disorder and one of his alters (alternate personality) is Damian. The drummer that he likes is The Rev from the band Avenged Sevenfold. To understand what he sounds like look up the behind the scenes for their video Afterlife. **_

DoW: So yes, and I'm really sorry about not updating in… years. I'm going to try really hard to bring this story back to life! Please be patient… I also would love ideas and suggestions!


End file.
